halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane-098
|} Biography Early Life and Training Kane Hollister-King was born on the inner colony world of Harpa, in 2511. For most of his early life, Kane was brought up by his mother, Marion, in the colonial capital of Andama. His father, Frederick King, was an officer within the Office of Naval Intelligence who made sporadic visits to his family due to his constant work. He ended up noticing his son's advanced development for his age, having superior strength, endurance and mental prowess. It was this that first brought the attention of the child to ONI. Kane was one of the 150 preliminary candidates chosen by for the SPARTAN-II Program, but was among the 75 not conscripted. However, with Frederick's prompting, Doctor Calvin Roe of the Office of Naval Intelligence formed Project SIGMA, which would secretly abduct twenty of Halsey's passed-over candidates to form a secret cadre of SPARTAN-II soldiers, under the close observation of ONI. Unwilling to see his son's potential wasted, Kane's father arranged to have him replaced with a flash clone and conscripted into SIGMA, knocking him out one night and personally delivering him to a transport that would take him to the Sol System. Kane was then taken to a secret base on Earth along with nineteen other children where they were to be trained into Humanity's finest warriors. Though Dr. Roe did not have the same resources as Halsey, the 'Sigma Spartans' were put through many of the same trials. It was mainly by being given Halsey's notes by ONI that Roe's project stayed on track, finishing in 2525. During this time, Kane experienced some difficulty in making friends, though both Jacob-076 and Fenn-145 encouraged him greatly. During training Kane found himself on surprisingly good terms with Richard Mack Senior, their chief trainer and unbeknownst to the young trainee a former teammate of his father. In 2524, Kane and ten others survived the augmentation procedures, with nine other candidates supposedly dying in the process. two more candidates, Jack-085 and Ahmad-126, fled shortly after with the latter killing himself and the former disappearing. Kane and the other Spartans were greatly shaken by this, though their attention was soon drawn towards their newly-acquired MJOLNIR powered armour, received shortly before their initial mission. First Mission Though the Human-Covenant War had begun by the time Sigma completed training, the nine Spartans were initially sent against Insurrectionist targets in Outer Colonies. Their first combat mission took them to Gallis, a small colony world that had faced a large-scale armed uprising funded by the United Rebel Front. Though local UNSC forces had been able to more or less contain the uprising, a remaining group of rebel fighters had entered a standoff within the capital, threatening to detonate nuclear weapons unless the UNSC retreated. Sigma was deployed into the city via the sewer system and split into three groups, with Kane leading Marco-035 and Jacob-076 to find and eliminate the rebel leadership. With Jacob on overwatch, Kane and Marco infiltrated the enemy camp and slaughtered any rebels they came across while the other members of Sigma secured the hostages and nuclear weapons, respectively. As the fully-armoured Spartans quickly swept across the rebel camp, it was reported by other members of Sigma that their foe had actually lied about possessing nuclear weapons and the hostages were nowhere to be found. Suspecting a trap, Kane and his comrades spread out as they eliminated the survivors, clearing the area until an explosion from nearby attracted his attention. Kane and Jacob found a wounded Marco outside the blazing wreckage of the Insurrectionist's headquarters, having barely survived a massive bomb blast. Now all but certain that they had fought their way into a failed trap, Sigma Team reunited and called for evac as UNSC forces moved in to secure the city. Upon their return to Earth, the Spartans met with Doctor Roe and Mack Senior one last time in the SIGMA facility, where they were officially transferred into the UNSC Navy and granted enlisted ranks. Much to his surprise, Kane was given the rank of Petty Officer First Class and placed as second in command of Sigma. While he did not complain, the young soldier personally felt that someone like Jacob or Resk deserved his position. Outer Colony Campaigns Battle of Draco III Battle of Gress Siege of Fargad Battle of Harpa Fall of Reach Returning to Earth Battle of Earth Post-War Skills and Abilities Throughout training, Kane distinguished himself among the other trainees for being an uncanny marksman, having keen eyesight and quick reflexes even before his augmentations in 2525. Afterwards, his skill only got better, becoming the designated marksman of the SPARTAN team. He usually operated alone on missions and did not require a spotter, though he was occasionally paired with his best friend Jacob-076 when need be. Jacob was the only other Spartan in Sigma whose skills came close to rivalling Kane's. Kane's personality was introverted even for a Spartan, and as such he preferred solo missions due to being able to operate on his own for extended periods of time without support. Even during team missions he would go off alone without, much to the ire of his comrades. After the death of Fenn-145 and Nef-015 during the Battle of Harpa in early 2552, a reluctant Kane took command of Sigma. This proved as a turning point for him, becoming much more vocal as he was forced to take command. He proved to be a surprisingly competent leader for the next year, developing a closer bond with his surviving teammates. Outside of his chosen role as a marksman, Kane was proficient in most other forms of warfare. Though he preferred infiltration missions, he could lead a direct assault just as well and was quite skilled in hand to hand combat, utilising rapid strikes to incapacitate his enemies as quickly as possible. The fact that he emerged as most talented Spartans in Sigma early on was partly due to his heritage, being the child of two SPARTAN-I's before his conscription into the project. While his personality often led to him deliberately remaining away from the top rankings in training, Richard Mack Senior and his other trainers believed that he could probably have reached the top of their leaderboard if he truly wanted to. Personality Kane was initially quite unsociable, even among his own team. He preferred to be alone and was often seen as quite rude to others in training. As a result, he had few friends. The only person who successfully got through to him was Jacob-076, who challenged him to a shooting competition a few months after their arrival on Earth. Though Kane beat Jacob hands-down, the two became good friends, the latter encouraging him to open up more to his fellow trainees. To the surprise of those around him, Kane began to show some surprising displays of leadership and tactical awareness that would eventually earn him the position of Sigma's second in command and eventually team leader by 2552. While he was unquestioningly loyal to the UNSC, he never fell into the same style of utterly ruthless pragmatism that some followed and would always try and achieve his goals as efficiently as possible without unnecessary collateral damage. As with many SPARTAN-II's and III's, Kane had some difficulty in interacting with regular UNSC personnel, whose reaction times and movement were sluggish compared to his own. He often appeared to ignore or treat other soldiers with disdain, though he would protect them with his life if necessary. He preferred to keep his true feelings and emotions were kept hidden from others, though there were times when he would act rashly out of anger because of this. One example of this would be when he fought Pierre-127 in 2554 after he was taunted over Jacob's death. He would only talk openly with close friends, namely Marco-035, Jax-007 and Elena-071 in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War, and was rather laconic in his speech to others. Equipment Promotions Behind the Scenes/Trivia *In the original plan for Sigma Team's story, Kane and Jack's roles were switched, the former going rogue and being hunted down, though this was changed over time. *Due to his parents both being members of the ORION Project, Kane is both a Spartan 1.1 and a SPARTAN-II, something that gave him a slight advantage over most other candidates in training. *Before coming to Halo Fanon, Kane was a main character in one of the author's many planned Machinima projects, though his personality was greatly different there to his written one. List of Appearances *''Back Then'' (2520) *''Overwatch'' (2546) *''Regrets'' (2552) *''Sacrifice (2552) *''Megszakad a szivem'' (2552) *''Flight'' (2552) *''Losing Hope'' (2552) *''Gaining Faith'' (2552) *''Breath'' (2553) *''Halo: Mercy Kill'' (2554) *''Monolith'' (2557) *''Respite'' (2557) *''Halo: Oversight'' (2558) *''Illusion'' (2558) *''Survival of the Fittest Season 4'' (Non-canon) Category:Sigmaverse Characters Category:Sigmaverse Category:Sigmaverse Spartans Category:Spartan 1.1 Category:Sigmaverse HCW Category:Sigmaverse PW